The Only Freedom
by Valkyrie Luthor
Summary: Lauren does not believe in fate, but after she escapes from Dr. Taft's nightmare mansion she'll discover what she truly wants in life. Crystal is in the story too. There is no love story here so shippers looking for that will be disappointed.


I don't own any of the characters.

I am ignoring how season 4 began because I hated anything to do with the Rainer plot.

Apologies if its messy. I'm trying to produce stories quickly so I'm going to try going beta-less.

* * *

The Only Freedom (is to Choose your own Master)

By Artemis Noir

How was Lauren to know that when she took the Valkyrie's cells how much she was going to lose?

She got the idea while working in the lab of Dr. Taft. He had performed many experiments on the species he had captured in his vision to become the strongest Fae. His conclusion was the strongest species was the Wolf, but if he had been able to convince her that his cause was noble, she would have told him otherwise.

In all of her years of working with the Fae, she had encountered many types, and even specific people within different groups who could the considered stronger than Dyson. Bo, specifically came to mind as being one of the strongest she'd encountered, with a thrall that could possess multiple individuals at once. She would never give up Bo, but she knew her former lover was not the strongest.

Bo needed to sex to live. Being a Succubus, she needed to drain her lovers to feed, but there was one person who seemed to be able to sustain her like no other.

Tamsin.

One kiss from her seemed to give Bo a boost similar to if she had just drained Dyson. Even better, the Valkyrie would walk away from the event seeming none-the-weaker. Not that she had seen this happen, but when she confronted Bo if she was sleeping with Tamsin, Bo told her about how her life was saved by a kiss when they were searching for Kenzi.

She considered Dr. Taft's research and goals to be abominable, but she couldn't silence the little voice pecking at the back of her head; the one that kept whispering that if she was a Valkyrie, she herself could sustain Bo forever. She wouldn't even need to kill Tamsin to acquire her abilities. Just a bit of blood; then she could bind that DNA to Dr. Taft's serum then inject it into herself.

Lauren, a woman of science was not a believer in destiny. Life brings unexpected surprises along the way perhaps, but whether they are roadblocks or enablers in ones quest, they are not events written in the manifest of some greater being. Still, she couldn't help feeling like pieces were in play when by strange luck, the very Valkyrie she needed just happened to make her way into a cell on Dr. Taft's property. Even greater fortune; with her was Bo.

Tamsin was unconscious and was unaware she had blood taken. It would be simple, using the technology at her disposal to create a serum for herself using the Valkyrie's DNA. The procedure she created for Dr. Taft was more intrusive and painful than it actually needed to be. The madman was aware that a simple injection in the spine would alter his DNA, but it would happen at a slower rate. He estimated it would take two weeks to fully become the wolf, and he was done waiting. It had taken him years to get to this point, Lauren thought him foolish to be impatient at the very end. She wasn't going to argue with him though, she figured Dyson was going to kill him anyway as soon as the transformation was complete.

She would need help.

Lauren couldn't give herself the needle and she didn't trust the people she worked with. She had money though. Dr. Taft paid well to turn a blindside to personal ethics and professional oaths. A medical student could inject her she reasoned. As soon as Hell broke loose on the compound, the survivalist woman would make her escape.

That's how it went down, the beginning of the end.

A week had passed since she paid the young woman to ask no questions.

Every day she felt stronger, and she wasn't sure she was imagining that her hair was growing thicker, longer and blonder.

Did Bo still love her? Was she even searching for her?

 _"Of course she loves me, how could she not,"_ Lauren reasoned. A far more arrogant thought than she imagined she could have, but she was changing. " _Self-assuredness must be a Valkyrie trait. It explains why Tamsin is such a confident bitch."_

Lauren lived in her car, as she hid from the Light. She didn't stay in any one place for longer than a night, but as the days went on, she gave up disguising herself. The ugly brown wig was tossed out, and she stopped giving people fake names if anybody asked.

It was on the eleventh day when she stopped in a small town diner when she knew her transformation was almost complete.

She met an attractive waitress named Crystal, and she knew the woman was into her immediately.

There was an old man sitting at the counter drinking coffee, but otherwise nobody else was in the diner when they struck up conversation. After her order had been taken, the blonde took the seat across from Lauren in her booth.

"So, where are you off to this evening?" the blonde began. The doctor, not feeling adverse to having company and put down the newspaper she was thinking about reading.

"I'm heading to the big city. I have friends there I haven't seen in a while."

"Yeah?" Crystal said, staring in Lauren's eyes. "How long are you staying?" The waitress' skin was slightly flushed, the doctor noted; and she was blinking slightly more frequently than a person would in a casual conversation. Lauren deduced the woman was experiencing sexual arousal.

"I have extra time. I might be staying a while." Lauren replied, and grinned at the realisation that she truly had more time. Crystal smiled in response, not knowing what was happening in her customer's mind.

They chatted for several minutes before the line cook hit the bell that her order was up. Lauren had ordered a cheeseburger, something she didn't normally like to order but she was always so hungry now. A big salad no longer filled her; she had to eat meat.

She watched Crystal leave the booth to retrieve her meal and admired the gentle swagger in her hips and the curve of her butt. Lauren felt she would definitely need to feel these things before she left, and she didn't believe her new friend would try to stop her.

After the old man's coffee was refreshed, the waitress returned with her plate. Lauren enjoyed the view of cleavage as Crystal bent down further than she needed to while placing her food on the table. She saw it as an invitation to flirt, but her stomach had other ideas. It growled audibly.

"Sorry." Lauren apologized as she put a hand on her tummy to identify the sounds source.

"That's ok, love, you've been on the road a while."

The cheeseburger was a big sloppy mess, but to the starving new Valkyrie, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She had been asked if she needed anything else as she was bringing the giant sandwich to her mouth. A brilliant idea hit her, the most logical drink to go with this meal was a beer. She inquired.

"Do you have any Dark Belch?"

Crystal had no idea what she was talking about. The blonde was not normally a fan of the strong drink, but in hindsight now, it was a really good beer. She remembered, however, this was not the right place to ask about such matters.

"Slang." She covered for herself. "I mean, a Coke."

Outside, a vehicle parked at the far side of the parking lot and turned off its lights. Lauren noted that it was nearly closing time, but maybe it was somebody picking up Crystal after her shift. As she ate, she also noted two other things.

Firstly, nobody was getting out of the truck and it was parked in an unlit section of the lot.

Secondly, Crystal hadn't returned with her beverage.

With her mouth stuffed, Lauren looked to see where the woman had gone, and found her standing nervously by the kitchen door. She was going to ask about it, but first she wanted to have a few more bites. Crystal eventually returned to her with the Coke.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." She spoke, her eyes glimpsing towards the window.

"Who is that?" Lauren asked. "It's clearly somebody you don't like."

"It's just a guy. He likes to offer me a ride home. Don't worry about it."

Lauren placed a hand softly over Crystal's. She wanted to help her, and she felt that she actually could.

"I don't like that he makes you feel afraid." The other woman's hands were shaking slightly, she didn't think she would react well if she saw what was going to happen next. "Crystal, could you get me a slice of pie and ice cream. I think it would help us both feel better."

The waitress seemed perplexed by Lauren's solution, but walked into the kitchen allowing Lauren to quietly leave the restaurant.

She wondered if the man would drive off as she walked towards his truck. Would she beat the shit out of him, would she kill him? She knew she was capable of such things now in theory, but she had yet to test her strength in any way except opening a jar of pickles.

He wasn't looking at her out his open window when she stood in front of his door. She could tell he wasn't the ugliest guy ever, but Crystal could do better.

"What?" He said with a rough voice. The Valkyrie found it rude.

"She doesn't like you, so leave her alone." Lauren replied with authority. His face contorted into an angry sneer and the blonde realized a confrontation was about to happen. A strange sensation in her gut appeared. It felt like anxiety, but without the desire to run away. She felt like laughing out loud, she wanted to give the boy a solid bitch slap. Instead, something else happened.

"Fuck you" he muttered and finally made eye contact with her. Immediately, his face fell, and his expression turned into fear.

With complete conviction, the Skeletor-like woman repeated herself.

"Crystal does not like you."

"I'm s-s-sorry. I'll g-g-go away."

"Good. Drive off a cliff while you're at it."

"Okay."

As he sped out of the parking lot, Crystal walked outside to see what had happened to her lovely customer. She could see Lauren emerge from the shadow, just as beautiful as before, and having apparently scared away her stalker. She asked what she had done.

 _Doubt. I can use my doubt ability now._

"I asked him politely to leave you alone." Lauren lied.

Her heart was beating excitedly as she wondered if her transformation was complete. How was she supposed to know? She would ask Tamsin once she returned to the city, it would be a funny story they could laugh about together:

"One Valkyrie enters a mansion, two walk out..."

Her musing was interrupted by the woman before her who seemed intent on gratitude.

"Thank you for that, you're meals on me tonight okay."

"Thank you, but I can't let you do that. You could help me with something else though."

"Name it."

"I'm suddenly feeling beat, maybe you know someplace I could stay the night."

Lauren felt like she was playing out a thin plot in a pornographic movie because she'd never been so brazen in her whole life.

Once the diner was closed, the doctor drove them the short distance to the waitress' home. Lauren felt her eyes were like lures and she used them to invite Crystal to kiss her as they sat parked.

Shortly after, they were in the blonde's home having furious sex.

It meant very little.

Lauren had never been so blasé about sex. Lovemaking was a union of bodies, hearts and souls for her in the past, and anybody she had ever been with was special to her. It's not that the sex wasn't good, but she no longer had the patience she once had for the aftermath. She didn't want to cuddle, or talk, or even fall asleep touching. She felt restless in fact.

Once she was sure Crystal was asleep, she quietly got dressed and left.

She drove in the darkness, but its silence was maddening. She played around with the radio stations until she found something loud and spirited.

The sun was rising as she reached the city limits. She was excited to get to see Bo again and to tell her that all the Succubus would ever need is her now.

 _But can she take me as I am now?_

Was weakness part of her appeal? Did Bo need somebody to be able to protect?

 _Surely not, that's why she has Kenzi._

She drove up to the clubhouse and parked next to Bo's sex-mobile. They could be together forever now. Bo wouldn't need Dyson, wouldn't need random strangers to feed her anymore.

 _You'll have me now._

Her confidence was suddenly struck by the greater picture.

 _What do I want?_

 _I want Bo. And..._

Lauren imagined the wide world before her. She was no longer going to die; she could take her lover and they could see and do everything.

Lauren loved life, loved adventures, but for years she had been trapped in servitude in this small place.

This territory belonged to the Ash, but she no longer did. She would have to join the Dark to be able to be free of his tyranny.

 _Bo will understand because she loves me. She is my...destiny?_

 _The word left a bad taste in her mouth. There was nothing scientific about this romantic notion, yet here she was now. She lied, schemed and moved the world to become Fae, to be with Bo._

 _She climbed the stairs towards Bo's front door. Lauren was strong, beautiful, brave and her future was before her._

She knocked on the door and waited. If Kenzi wasn't sleeping on the couch to answer the door, it would take Bo a while to answer her door. It was only seven in the morning. She would still be asleep.

A moment passed and she knocked again.

She was starting to feel impatient and she twisted the door knob. It was locked. She knew she was strong enough to burst through the door with her own strength but Bo kept her entrance booby trapped.

She knocked once more loudly and stopped.

 _Waiting_. She was always waiting when it came to Bo.

Bo, who liked to stay up late and sleep in all morning,

Bo, who was physically strong, but a little push on her feelings made her whimper,

Bo who was...

She could hear movement inside the crack shack and soon she would be face to face again with her lover. A cold feeling entered her chest at the thought. She wasn't excited as she thought she should be.

It felt like submission. She was about to submit herself once again to another master. Is that what she wanted, she wondered.

"Lauren!" She heard on the other side of the door, Bo was looking through a peep hole. The blonde smiled with her lips, but not her eyes. "Hold on, I need to unlock the door."

Lauren could hear the layers of locks open. The first one, then the second, she guessed there were two more. Bo was talking to her all throughout.

"Where have you been, we've been searching? I think Hale's going to stop being a dick and let you go from this contract."

The cold feeling in her chest rose up into her mind, but she felt like there were sparks in her feet.

 _I can't choose a new master when I already have one._

The door opened and was stopped by a deadbolt. The angelic face of the Succubus smiled widely through the crack in the door. She was wearing only a pink kimono, and Lauren could hear her heartbeat through the door. It was becoming faster with her excitement.

"Hold on, I have the last one." She declared. "I'm so happy to see you."

The door shut a brief second and Lauren knew her change was complete. She was a true Valkyrie now.

 _I belong to Freya._

* * *

The door burst open and Bo was ready to claim Lauren into her arms and welcome her home. She knew they would find their way to one another again. This was destiny It was only by chance she happened to be home this morning at all. She had been out in the countryside for days chasing hints as to where her love was hiding.

Of course Bo had been angry with Lauren for choices she had made. Working with the crazy guy who captured her mother and tortured Fae was a shitty thing to do. So was running away and not telling anybody where she was going, but all these things Bo could forgive. Life was just too short to hold a grudge...against Lauren anyway. The two of them were inevitable, she could just feel it. "Destiny" was the only word she had to define her relationship with the love of her life.

The territory wasn't the safest place for her doctor right now, but she would keep protecting her, just as she always had.

Bo's hands reached out into the empty hallway. Her utter bliss disappeared in an instant.

"Lauren?"

* * *

When Lauren entered Valhalla, she had become overwhelmed with emotion at the sight of the golden queen, her reason to fight. Knowing how weak it would be to shed tears at her feet, she knelt low and waited for any acknowledgment of her existence.

Freya sat upon her throne with a stern expression at the new kneeling Valkyrie.

She wasn't entirely sure how to handle the situation which was utterly unnatural. Valkyrie are born to Valkyrie, never before had someone chosen to become one. Part of Freya felt she should have the woman destroyed along with her lives after the moment she was reborn, but she was also amused by this piety.

All of her warriors were born obedient to her and when she gave an order and they would carry it out without question. There was no affection between Master and Warrior because Valkyrie do not live by their hearts. This made it easy to send them off to face their potential deaths.

Could this new one become the weak link because of her human heart?

"I don't understand what you are." She spoke coldly as she rose from her seat. The girl lifted her head but not her eyes. She kept them firmly upon Freya's feet.

"I wanted to become Fae. I used science to recreate myself." Lauren replied honestly. The queen came forward and stood before her.

"Why a Valkyrie?"

"To be strong. To protect whom I love."

The weakness was bared. Freya took her hand to the dagger at her hip and prepared to end this degenerate life. She would not tolerate disloyalty in her ranks. She was surprised as the youngling continued to speak.

"Loved, I should say. I have been many people and I have pursued the answers to the many questions I have had in life without complete satisfaction. The moment my change was complete however, I felt a clarity I have never known. I finally felt I had a purpose in life."

Freya bent down and pressed the cold steal against Lauren's pale throat. The warrior was not afraid and lifted her chin; her breathing was steady.

"Tell me then, what is that purpose?"

Lauren allowed her undeserving eyes to finally meet those of her Queen. This moment was precious and an honour. Whatever happened next was in the hands of her leader and she would not convince her otherwise. Her time as a human had been spent rebelling against authority, and raging against those who would thwart her from her goals. As a woman of science, she did not believe in fate. Life is what you make of it given the circumstances you are given, but perhaps all along, something was guiding her here. She was finally home. Her purpose in life was simple:

"To die for you."


End file.
